


Just Shoot Already (Prompto Argentum x Reader)

by inconsistencys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Death, Injury, MT stuff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconsistencys/pseuds/inconsistencys
Summary: You plead for death as his finger dances on the trigger, hoping that the scene playing out before him is nothing but another one of the Chancellor's tricks.





	Just Shoot Already (Prompto Argentum x Reader)

His hands shook as they wrapped themselves around the cool metal of his handgun, fingers dancing on a trigger that he didn’t want to pull.

“Prompto, what are you waiting for?” Your voice was sharp at the edges as you dragged him out of his thoughts, “Just shoot already!”

Prompto’s eyes travelled from the pistol in his grasp to the figure on the ground in front of him, begging for their life to be taken. You had never looked at him like this before, with cold, pained eyes and lips turned into a tight frown. The blood that pooled beneath your waist was almost unnaturally dark. The sword that you clung to was the wrong shade of silver.

His eyes were running laps around the scene that faced him, searching desperately for any sign that this was all just another sick joke. He found himself wishing to be a piece in Ardyn’s twisted game.

“Please. I don’t want to die like this,” again, your voice was enough to pull him from inside of his own head, “I don’t want to leave this planet because of one of those _things_.” 

Your features twisted, displaying genuine pain as you expressed your fear. Prompto felt his eyes widen at your words, subconsciously checking to assure himself that his wristband was still in place. He found himself glancing around the small, damp room, taking in the remains of the MTs that the pair of you had destroyed mere minutes ago. He was one of them. You knew that. You were _supposed_ to know that. He let his feet carry him forward.

One step.

“Prom,” you smiled, then. You let your lips turn upwards in a way that only yours could, compressing your eyes as they focused on him. Only him.

Two steps.

“You’re the only one who can do this. This is what I want.”

Three steps. If he wanted to, he could reach out to you. He could take a lock of your hair between his fingers. He could feel your skin against his palm. 

“I love you, Prompto.”

Six, did he want to touch you then. This had to be real. There was no way that anyone could mimic the way your eyes sparkled when they found his. The way your voice cut through the knots forming in his stomach, making the decision he was about to make seem as trivial as choosing what to have for dinner, couldn’t possibly be a trick. His fingers loosened around the trigger. He had Phoenix down and elixirs in his pack. He could save you. 

And then he saw you move.

It was subtle. Your fingers tightened around the handle of your sword within a millisecond at most. He renewed his grip on his gun.

_This isn’t real._

“I love you, too.”

You lunged for him just as his finger squeezed the trigger, sending his bullet on a course that would lead it through his lover’s skull. 

Prompto’s legs buckled under him, carrying the boy to the ground below as he clenched his eyes shut, praying to every god out there that he wasn’t wrong.


End file.
